<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>永远 by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996739">永远</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92'>江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>译文 translate [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>译文 translate [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>永远</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/gifts">WhiteGuardian</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19520179">Forever</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian">WhiteGuardian</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“终结者号”一反常态的安静。 耐久钢的呻吟是唯一能听到的声音，因为这是太空飞船上不变的声音。<br/>说实话，你很生气。你在走廊里跺着脚，愤怒地打破了这种奇怪的平静。<br/>阿米蒂奇·赫克斯将军快步跟在你后面。<br/>“说真的，我们不能谈谈这个吗? ”<br/>“不！这将是你最后一次叫我‘一边儿玩去’，因为你没有时间陪我！”<br/>“我不是这个意思。”<br/>“你是这么暗示的。”<br/>赫克斯叹了口气。“我没时间干这个，我有工作要做。”<br/>你瞪着他。“又来了！”<br/>“你太自私了，我是将军，我有比照看工程师更重要的事情要做！”<br/>你停下了脚步。当然，也许你冲向他是有点过于情绪化了，也许他对你要求太多了，哪怕只是一点点关注。<br/>因为他是你的男朋友。<br/>也许你想从他那里得到感情是自私的，但是，如果他侮辱了你的工作，那就该诅咒他，这对你来说很重要！<br/>“好吧。显然，我不够重要，不值得和你在一起。我们结束了。”<br/>他看起来很震惊——惊讶于有人会和他分手？<br/>“你听到了。我们结束了。”<br/>他无能为力，只能站在那里，难以置信地张大嘴巴。</p><p>你焦躁不安。自从你和赫克斯吵架和分手已经一个多月了。 每当你看到那个熟悉的脑袋，或者相似的橙红色头发，你就会躲开视线。你的同事认为你疯了。<br/>他也会不厌其烦地避开你。如果你离他的目的地只有一步之遥，他就会绕很远的路，以便躲开你。</p><p>晚餐只能一个人吃，床没用了，更多的时间被埋在各自的工作中。<br/>虽然在那些你躺在床上的夜晚，床单对于你的皮肤来说太冷了，无法长时间睡觉。</p><p>老实说，他缺席的第五个星期来得并不是那么突然。<br/>你觉得整个上周都在拖延，直到你几乎肯定时间完全停止了。<br/>你慢慢地从过去六个小时一直是你家的沙发上站起来，伸了个懒腰。<br/>当你决定是否躺下时，你的肚子咕噜咕噜地叫着。<br/>“我想，该吃饭了。”<br/>你真的不想吃，但这是营养，所以这里没有你想象的东西。<br/>走到食堂很容易，你对这条路了如指掌，早上这个时候没有人起床。除了舰桥上的工作人员，他们必须要确保船没有撞上任何东西。<br/>你目前正在试图理顺你所谓的乱发，却没有意识到你将要直接走向某人。你狠狠地撞上了那个人，几乎向后倒下，直到一只戴着手套的暖手抓住了你的手腕。<br/>你的眼睛顺着穿着皮衣的手指，穿着一件保养得很好的夹克，一直看到你熟悉的那双美丽的蓝绿色眼睛。<br/>他的外表就像是一个整体，骄傲的将军，每个人都尊敬他，而他的眼睛却隐藏着一个不同的故事。<br/>他的眼睛下面的皮肤黑黑的，他看起来筋疲力尽。<br/>当你终于从昏迷中恢复过来并开始和他交谈的时候，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着你们的手。</p><p>“我们不能永远这样下去……我想你……这开始变得太过火了。”<br/>他继续盯着你的手。在你温柔地说了一句“阿米蒂奇”之后，他才抬起头来，与你对视。<br/>“XX，我……我已经四天没睡觉了……”<br/>当你瞪着他的时候，他发出一声微弱的笑声。<br/>“你这是什么意思？你不能这么长时间不睡觉，阿米蒂奇，这不利于身体健康！”<br/>通过你虚假的愤怒，更多的真心关爱使你不由得微笑起来。他把你拉近，用一只手抓住你的头发。<br/>“是的，我知道。”<br/>当他轻轻地拉近距离时，你的嘴唇发麻，把你塑造成他一直想要的样子。<br/>老实说，你甚至不记得你们的争吵是什么。你更关注的是他用牙齿轻咬你下唇的方式。<br/>你的手在他的头发上找到了它们通常的位置，弄乱了他完美的造型。你是唯一一个他容许这么做的人。<br/>你们两个分开了，相视一笑。很少看到赫克斯带着“微笑”这种东西。<br/>你叹了口气，把头靠在他的胸口上。<br/>“这样好多了。”<br/>“我非常赞同，亲爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>